


Jason’s Observation Skills

by xserenity



Series: The stories of Jason and Mer!Dick [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Dick is pretty, Fluff, Habits, M/M, Magic, Secrets, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason has been watching Dick, examining his every actions and he’s noticed a few interesting quirks about him. Which made absolutely no fucking sense to Jason until one day, he found out about his secret.





	

Jason had always noticed a certain someone. One might say that he had developed feelings for this person. That might not be too far from the truth. 

It wasn’t like it was a weird thing either because everyone noticed him. He was hard to not stare at. 

Dick Grayson was a gorgeous young man that attracted all attention on campus. He was kind and friendly, always smiling and polite to anyone that approaches him. 

To Jason, Dick was his complete opposite and that had caught his attention. And also the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous and Jason couldn’t help but stare at the beauty, the fine jawline, silky raven hair and bright blue eyes, as well as his slim but toned body (and that amazing ass). Yeah, Jason was smitten. 

They shared a few courses together, as well as having the same circle of friends. They weren’t particularly close but they have exchanged words before, occasional small conversations whenever they happened to be hanging out together with their friends. 

Jason had been watching Dick, finding that he couldn’t keep his eyes off the man and he noticed a few weird quirks about him. 

For one, Dick seemed to randomly talk to animals. Not like those typical owners trying to baby-talk to their pets, but, actually seeming to have conversations with them. 

Once they had visited an aquarium with their friends, and every so often, Dick would stop in front of a tank and the fishes would magically gather in front of him, and he’d talk to them, all smiles and whatnot. 

And everyone thought it was so cute, and well, Jason thought so as well, how he was happily versing with the sea creatures but he’d also found it oddly strange. 

Just, what the hell? Jason couldn’t wrap his mind about it. How odd he found it but how normal everyone else seemed to be about it. But maybe it was just a Dick Grayson thing to do, since he literally talks to everyone. Maybe that also applies to animals. 

But what was even stranger, was that the animals seem to obey him? Like, he’d give them a command, something simple, as simple as telling a dog to fetch, and they’d do it. 

For example, Roy’s dog, a corgi, doesn’t really know any tricks. He’s just a lazy untrained dog because Roy found it a hassle to teach him any tricks. But whenever Dick gives the corgi commands, the dog does it. Like, telling him to play dead and he does. Whenever Roy tries, the corgi doesn’t even cooperate but he’s so well behaved when he’s with Dick. Almost as if he understands the man. 

But that’s just really silly. Animals and humans can’t communicate with each other. That’s just – just not possible. Or is it? 

Jason has really begun to doubt himself the more he watches Dick. It’s almost as if he was from a different world. 

Another strange thing Jason has noticed is that Dick doesn’t seem to like water, always going out of his way to avoid it.

On the rare occasion they happen to use the restroom together, Dick is typically left staring at the fountains after he’s done his business, as if he’s scared to wash his hands. So he’ll usually wait until everyone leaves the restroom and then spends an extra five minutes in there before he finally comes out. 

So Jason’s never really seen if he washes his hands or not (and he hopes to God the man did). 

Dick also avoids all bodies of water, such as the pool, or the beach or a bath. He always declines invitations to such places and if he does go to the beach, he usually sits far away from the water as possible. 

That leads to Jason wondering if Dick even showers. Because that’s also water… but not like Jason has ever seen him shower since the man lived at home with his rich billionaire adopted father. They have visited the mansion on occasion but no one has ever spent the night there, nor has he spent the night at any of their friends. 

But well, Dick smells wonderful, almost musky and he always looks clean, though his fashion choice is a bit…interesting. 

In conclusion, Jason has deduced that Dick Grayson most likely has a phobia of water and likes to talk to animals. That’s the most reasonable assumptions. Otherwise, what else could it be? 

And as odd as that is, he still finds him attractive? Which Jason does not understand how he can still like the man after seeing all his weird habits? Should his hygiene be an issue? Because that is an area of concern. But Jason is giving him the benefit of the doubt that he does actually shower and wash his body. 

That’s all Jason thought it would be, just Dick Grayson having weird habits; but that wasn’t what it really was. 

Because one day, he found out about his secret. 

They had been partying at Jason’s place and Dick had fallen asleep and wouldn’t wake up no matter how hard he tried to get him up. He just seemed so tired and Jason felt bad about having to make him go home. Everyone else had left and there was only Dick left. Jason lived alone in his apartment and honestly didn’t mind having to take care of his crush, plus he had an extra bed he could let Dick sleep on. 

He easily carried Dick over to his guest room and tucked the tired man in the bed. Staring down at Dick’s peaceful sleeping face, his hair all a mess, and lips all puckered, he was tempted to kiss him. But that would be bad etiquette and probably creepy. So he debated against it. Gently, he brushed aside the hair that was covering Dick’s eyes.

“Night sleeping beauty,” he whispered before leaving the room. 

Jason tried his best to fall asleep but kept tossing and turning in bed. He was self-conscious about the man sleeping next door to him and couldn’t fathom the idea that the famous Dick Grayson was sleeping at his place. It just did things to his poor heart. 

He definitely wasn’t going to get any rest tonight.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from outside of his room and jumped out of his bed. He wasn’t sure if someone was trying to break in or if it was Dick causing a ruckus.

Jason headed straight for the guest room and confirmed that Dick Grayson was indeed not in his room and assumed he had gone to the bathroom. He headed towards where the restroom was and saw the light shining through the tiny hole on the bottom of the closed room. 

He could hear loud noises coming from inside and walked up to knock on the wooden door. 

“Dick?” Jason called out. “You okay in there?” 

“I-I’m fine!” He answered, sounding a little flustered. 

Jason raised a brow, confused. Was he really okay? “You sure?” 

“Y-Yeah! Just go back to sleep.” 

Jason wasn’t really convinced about that but he didn’t want to invade on his privacy. Maybe he might just be… relieving himself? As dirty as that thought was, it was a possibility. 

He didn’t reply back and thought about just listening to Dick and heading back to bed but he heard another noise, sounding as if something had hit the tub, followed by loud cursing. 

“Fuck!” 

“On second thought, I think I’ll just check to see if you’re really okay.” 

“No! It’s fine!” Dick quickly argued but Jason wasn’t going to listen. 

He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. What he found… was not what he was expecting to see.

“…W-What the fuck?” 

“I told you not to open it!” 

Lying on the bathroom floor was a Dick Grayson who had a tail. A long electric blue tail with sparkling scales, like a damn mermaid. Holy shit, was he really a mermaid – or more like, merman? 

His fin was flapping up and down, pounding against the tile floor, as if he was throwing a tantrum. Dick’s lips were turned upside down, frowning, upset and maybe a little mad at Jason. 

“…Is this real?” Jason asked as he crouched down beside the merman and poked at his tail. 

“Don’t touch!” Dick yelled and swatted his hand away. 

He crawled away from Jason until he was sitting on his butt (?), with back pressed against the tub and arms folded across his chest, and tail curled to the right, fin continually smacking against the ground. 

“Uh… okay so I guess it’s real.” Jason wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. 

“I told you not to come in.” 

“Sorry. I thought you were hurt or something. Sounded like you fell.” 

Dick sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can’t tell anyone,” he warned, eyes narrowing in on Jason. 

Not like anyone would really believe him anyways but, if Dick was this worried, then he’d definitely keep it a secret. “Okay. Yeah. I won’t say a word.” 

“Promise?” 

Jason nodded. “Yeah.” He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and took a seat right in front of Dick. He stared at the male, eyes trailing down his long stunning tail, glowing a brilliant blue and the scales glimmered, slightly iridescent. Dick was in a t-shirt and Jason could see scales adorning his forearm as well as his neck. 

“S-Stop staring!” Jason could tell Dick was flustered by how pink the tips of his ears were and his frowning face. 

“I can’t help it. So…a merman? How?” 

Dick let out a sigh and hesitated a bit. “Long story short, I come from a family of merpeople. We’re obviously mythical beings but we do exist.” 

“Okay. So then how did you get legs?” 

“We have the ability to transform into humans which allows us to blend in with them.” 

“Right. How does that work? Because right now you have – “ Jason said as he pointed at Dick’s tail “that. And obviously you didn’t want me to see it.” 

Dick sighed and ran long fingers through his luscious raven hair, which kind of made Jason swoon a bit at how gorgeous he was. 

“Water. Water allows us to change from merman to human.” 

 _Wait._ Now it’s all coming together. The fact that Dick talks to animals is because he can since he’s a merman. And he avoids water because it’s a trigger. Holy fuck. Jason never thought that would be the case. 

“So if water touches you, your fins come out?” 

Dick nods his head. “It’s really inconvenient.” 

“Which is why you avoid water.” 

“Yeah. Any small contact I have with water makes my legs automatically turn into my tail. And then I have to wait about ten minutes for them to change back.” 

“Sounds like a pain.” 

“I was trying to wash my hands and I guess I forgot since I was so sleepy and my legs went whoosh! And I fell because… yeah,” he said as he gestured at his tail. 

Right, no support. 

“It would have been so much easier if the trigger was to be doused with water, but it’s not. I can’t even wash my hands in public,” Dick complained. 

“Sounds like a pain. But are you okay? Sounded like you had a rough fall.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“That’s good. Now that I got the gist of things, you’re saying we have to wait ten minutes for your tail to turn back into legs? Man that sounded fucking weird when I said it out loud.” 

Dick chuckled at that and god, his smile was so mesmerizing. “Yeah.” 

“Cool. Should be soon then.” 

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.” 

“Well, I’ve kind of noticed a few things about you.” 

Dick raised a brow at him. “Oh?” 

“That you avoid water. And you talk to animals.” 

Dick laughs at him and Jason noticed how the corner of his eyes crinkle a bit. “Have you been watching me?” 

And a blush rises up on Jason’s cheeks, coloring his face a bright red. “Maybe,” he mumbles and turns his head away. 

“I’ve noticed you watching me.” Dick admits and quickly steals Jason’s attention back. 

Jason stares at bright blue eyes, as clear and vivid as the ocean and he can see the admiration reflecting in those orbs. A smile tugged at his lips as Dick smiled back at him, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as well. 

“And?” Jason asked, pushing his luck. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was heading but maybe it would mean something good. 

“And… well, I think you’re hot. You’re also very funny and nice. But also straightforward and a little rough. But I guess I’m saying that I like you?” Dick babbles and shyly tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Oh.” He was not expecting a confession like that and it stuns him. “Well I uh, like you too.” 

Dick laughs again and it’s so adorable, how his voice sounded like music to his ear, sexy and alluring, yet cheerful and innocent. “I noticed.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you perceptive?” And that earns him a giggle. 

Jason scoots closer towards Dick, until he’s on his knees and hovering above the merman. He braces himself against the tub, gripping onto the edge as he has Dick pinned. 

Dick doesn’t move, but simply tilts his head up to look at Jason with a wide smile on his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jason asks. 

“Yeah…” Dick whispers and allows his eyelids to fall shut.

Jason leans forward and gently brushes his lips against Dick’s, could feel how soft and warm they were against his own. He presses further in, keeping it tender and chaste. 

He heard Dick gasp into the kiss and pulled back, surprised. Maybe Dick didn’t like it? But that didn’t seem to be the case when his eyes had laid upon the merman. Dick’s legs were back and well… they were bare and he was also naked. And Jason wanted to keep staring but he found that it would be rude. At least the shirt was long enough to hide his private parts. 

Dick had amazingly toned legs and Jason just wanted to run his hand along those muscled thighs. 

“T-That’s weird.” Dick mumbled. 

“What?” 

“The moment you kissed me, my legs turned back.” 

“Well wasn’t it about time?”

“No…it hasn’t even been ten minutes yet.” 

“Oh… well.”

“Exactly. I’ve never had this happen before.” 

“Maybe the kiss triggered something?” Jason asked.

“No… I’ve kissed other people before.” 

“Oh.” 

“I mean,” he clears his throat, trying to breeze over that awkward moment. Damn Jason for not trying to act normal. It’s not as if he’s never kissed other people himself. “Yeah… but this-this has never happened before. I wonder what it means…” 

“Well I don’t have a damn clue,” Jason said, giving up in defeat as he sat back down. He knew absolutely nothing about merpeople except for what he knows from watching the Little Mermaid and that has nothing relating to the situation he’s currently in. 

“Oh!” Seeming as if something had popped into his mind, Dick smiled and looked Jason in the eyes. 

He folded his legs up so that they were pressed against his chest with arms wrapped around his knees. Jason couldn’t help but look down to see his bare ass. “I think I remember now.”

“Yeah?” And he really should be looking Dick in the eyes but he found it hard. Dick’s ass was too sexy. He had to force himself to look away. 

“Bruce had mentioned something about soulmates, like how you’d know them once you kiss them. Something about them being able to change your legs back instantly. Maybe it was this? But I’m not so sure since he told me when I was really young so I can’t remember the details.” 

Jason raised a brow at that. Soulmates? Sounds a little trivial but Dick is a mythical being and if he existed, and magic as well, then soulmates didn’t seem so far-fetched. Not that Jason really believes in such things, but that didn’t matter. Because if they are soulmates then Jason would be fine with that too.

“Soulmates or not, we like each other. So… how about it? Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jason was being very bold, but he wasn’t going to shy away from this. 

Dick chuckled at Jason and nodded his head. “Yes, I do.” 

Fuck yes. 

“Good. So that means we’re dating now.” 

“Yep," he says with his dazzling smile and Jason almost wants to snatch him in a kiss again but refrains himself.

“Okay. Now let’s get you some pants because it’s really distracting and I can’t stop looking.”

Dick roared with laughter, all his pearly whites showing. “Okay.”

Jason got up to his feet and stretched an arm out towards the other male, offering him a hand. Dick grabbed onto it and with one effortless pull, the man was up and on his feet. 

They exited the bathroom, hand in hand and headed back towards Jason’s bedroom. 

And then suddenly, a realization hit him. “So wait, do you just magically lose your pants and underwear whenever your tail magically appears?” 

Dick nods his head. “Yeah, they just rip. It’s _really_ problematic. Which is why I always avoid water. Imagine me being stranded naked.” 

“Imagine if people found out you were a merman.” 

“Touché.” 

“But well, I’m here now so I can help you whenever you’re in trouble. 

“You’re sweet.” Dick stretched on his tip toes and kissed Jason on the cheek. “I’ll be counting on you then.” 

Jason smiled. He was really looking forward to his relationship and learning more about Dick Grayson, the human and the merman.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing anything Mermaid/Merman AU related. Hope it turned out okay :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
